


Nine

by SheWhoWillRise



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: EVERY ANNIVERSARY IS SPECIAL WITH YOU, F/F, F/M, Gen, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABE I LOVE YOU, M/M, YES ONLY 9 MONTHS BUT LIKE THATS STILL 9 MONTHS I’M AMAZED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Present for my Beautiful Shan. Nine stories for the nine months we’ve been together.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang & Maggie Lang & Jim Paxton & Hope van Dyne, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Natasha Romanov, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James “Rhodey” Rhodes & Morgan Stark & Harley Keener
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. First Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natashalieromanov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/gifts).



> this is a present for my wonderful beautiful Shan. Nine months we have been together and so I wanted to gift you a small handful of drabbles of your favorite romantic and familia ships!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Tony met when they were 16 and 14 respectively.
> 
> They get married nineteen years later.

Tony bites his lip as he looks around the mess hall of MIT. The tables didn’t look like high school’s. No cliques of jocks and nerds. Everyone was a nerd here.

But no one his age.

Tony sighs, and looks around again for an empty table when he notices someone sitting alone. He walks up to the table and tentatively sits next to the person, who turns suddenly to look at him.

Tony’s frozen, starring wide-eyed as this-this _kid_ looks at him. He’s definitely a kid, braces still in too. Just like Tony, and Tony’s dentist said that braces are more typically wore by teens, so that _must_ mean’s a kid right.

”Hi?” The kid asks him slowly.

”Hi?” Tony says slowly back.

And then the kid smiles at him, “I’m James, and you are?”

”T-Tony,” Tony says, blushing as James smiles at him, and rubs the back of his neck. James has a cute smile.

—

19 years later. 2003. May.

—

Rhodey looks at Tony who stands across from him smiling, and Rhodey is taken back to that time when he first met him. A cute little kid with braces and a little too big glasses with a dorky smile.

Rhodey is glad Tony never lost that dorky smile.

While they couldn’t have a big wedding, this wedding was beautiful. Rhodey couldn’t be out because of the military still being behind the times, but being in this private place, with Tony, it was more than enough for him. He loved Tony, with all his heart, and he couldn’t wait for the day he could let everyone know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this as a lil short sorry babe ):


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie smiles as her and Dad spin on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil backstory: we have a hc that scott’s father is dead and his mother is a bad person.

Cassie giggles as Scott and Hope stumble left and right over each other as they danced their first husband and wife dance. Cassie felt immensely happy for her father. It hurt not to see her parents together, but seeing them both happy with who they are with now, has helped ease her hurt, she has more than two parents now, who are civil and even kind to each other. She felt content.

”And now for the Daddy and Daughter dance!” The announcer says into the microphone and Cassie walks unto the dance floor. Her and Dad’s dance had to replace the Mother’s dance. Cassie had no idea where her father’s wretched mother was, neither did she care.

She takes her father’s hand and they start to dance.

”I’m glad you’re happy Daddy,” She says with a smile that he returns.

”Thanks Peanut,” and he spins her around, causing her to giggle.

—

Scott smiles as he sees his daughter dance with Nala, both of their wedding dresses flowing together. It’s beautiful, like dancing waves. His heart swells as he notices that Cassie’s smile rivals his own.

All too soon is her dance with her new wife over, but Cassie turns to him, her smile turning softer.

”My I have this dance?” He asks, holding out his hand that she takes.

Cassie’s smile widens again as her and Dad spin on the dance floor.


	3. Loses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper’s mood turns solemn as she sees Tony trying to build with one hand.

Pepper’s mood turns solemn as she sees Tony through the glass, trying to build with one hand. She’s grateful that Tony is still here, in her life and Morgan’s, but an engineer needs his hands.

She walks through the glass doorway and says “Can I offer help?”

He turns to her and she can see the tears of frustration in his eyes, and defeat in his shoulders.

He doesn’t finish his project for a few months, but until then, Pepper helps where she can.

Helping him shampoo his hair in the shower, hold his tooth brush, holds a fork while he cuts his food with a knife. Losing hi sight arm is hard, but Pepper is happy to help where she can.

He finally finishes his project, attaching it to his right shoulder with Pepper helping him.

She sees him smile briefly at the mirror at his new arm, but then his smile falls.

”Tony?” She asks.

”I’m just part machine again,” Tony sighs.

”But you’ll always be Tony Stark, the man with a heart,” she says, smiling softly at him. He turns and returns the smile.


	4. Way To A Boy’s Heart Is Through His Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter groans as he pulls out another burnt lasagna.

Peter groans as he takes out another burnt lasagna from the oven.

”Oh honey,” Aunt May says sympathetically, “let me help you.”

”Thanks Aunt Mom,” Peter says, then turns red, but _thank god_ Aunt May either didn’t hear it or is ignoring it for his sake, “so where do we start?”

After an hour of following Aunt May’s instructions, he pulled out a perfect looking lasagna.

”I’m sure Ned will love it,” Aunt May says, hugging Peter.

”Thank you again!”

”No problem dear. Need help picking out your outfit too?”

”No I think I got this one covered.”

—

Peter smiles as he opens the door. There’s Ned, wearing the same Star Wars tee as him, holding up a new Star Wars lego box set.

”You ready for hours of building?”

”Oh yeah!” Peter says, smiling, “but first! I made dinner?”

Ned’s eyes practically rounded, “oh?”

Peter hopes asking out Ned goes better than his first batch of lasagna.


	5. Stake Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is bored. Scott has adhd. Hope is totally not amused, not one bit.

Scott clicked his tongue in a rhythmic pattern, and started tapping his hand on the door, and started tapping his foot.

”Scott,” Hope hissed.

”Sorry.”

It was quiet again, until his finger started tapping on the door, same as the one on the center console.

He started hearing Hope tap on the wheel with him, bobbing her head with the tone.

”We should start a band.”

”No.”


	6. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tony knows anything about anxiety, it’s that it’s scary.

”Pet...” Tony’s voice died in his throat, seeing his kid shaking like a leaf in the living room.

”Hey Peter,” Tony says again softly, “Hey Peter, it’s me Dad, can you hear me?” Tony asks as he slowly sits on the floor. He didn’t know what triggered this anxiety attack, but he didn’t want his kid to look up at him afraid because he towered over him.

Peter’s body just continued to shake.

”You’re in the living room,” Tony says, “You’re in the living room in the lake house and you are safe. I am in the house and Mom is out with Morgan. Uncle Rhodey is at the compound and Uncle Happy and Aunt May are on their honeymoon in Canada. Everyone is safe. You are safe.”

”I’m scared,” Peter whimpered, “I’m scared dad. What if...what if I disappear again?”

Tony feels tears in his eyes, that’s his fear too, “I won’t let that happen again.”

Peter surges forward and hugs his father close.

Tony puts tight arms around his son. He can still feel Peter shaking, but he’ll be hear, holding his son, no matter how long Peter needs it for.


	7. Sobriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie looks at that five year chip and feels like she can finally be proud of something.

Cassie stands before her AA group and her family, and is handed a chip by the group’s counselor. Five years. It’s been five years since she finally clawed her way out of that hole she spiraled down. Five years since she set her life straight. It’s been a rough five years, and yet she made it. All that struggle and hardship and heartache and she was here.

Cassie looks at that five year ship and feels like she can finally be proud of something.

She receives hugs from her friends in the group, and from her family.

Everyone wishes her another five years.

And Dad, _Daddy_ , has the biggest smile on his face.

And seeing his pride for her, after seeing a sadness in his eyes six years ago, is what makes her finally cry.


	8. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looks out to his family on the beach. His found family.

Tony looks out to his family on the beach. His found family. Rhodey and Nat playing volleyball with Peter and Harley, Morgan making sand castles with Pepper and Happy, May grilling hamburgers.

He remembers the trips Maria and Howard would have to the beach. He nearly drowned from their neglectment.

Seeing everyone that he cares about and cares about him all smiling and laughing and trying to urge him to either play volleyball or build castles makes him want to cry. Being wanted. It feels nice.

He chooses to help May finish the burgers and set up the picnic table.

Which brings everyone to the table to eat. Family dinner.

What a crazy thing for him to experience, but here it was, right in front of him.


	9. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha blushes as May writes her phone number on a napkin and winks as she hands it to her.

Natasha blushes as May writes her phone number on a napkin and winks as she hands it to her.

Natasha was fucked.

Texts upon texts lead to this. A coffee date.

May is a storm of flirting and smirks that has Natasha blushing for hours.

May puts her jacket on Natasha’s shoulders when the air gets old.

May has a motorcycle.

May also has a nephew she takes care of.

Natasha wasn’t expecting to become a momish-well auntish figure she guesses, to a teenager. But she thinks she handles it okay.

Peter is a nice boy. Respects his aunt and Natasha.

Natasha didn’t think she would have a quiet life like this after the years of torture from the Red Room. A real life, a family.

She’s glad she went on that coffee date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed babe!


End file.
